pokemoncalabarzonregionfandomcom-20200213-history
Elite 8 Members of CALABARZON
The Elite 4 was added 4 more slots,thus making it the Elite 8 'as of Pokemon Omega. Though,Ivan and Champion CJ, leave the Pokemon League after they are battled for the first time(in the Pokemon League) as they become World Masters to battle the Chosen Ones(from Red until White2) making Phil the Champion and the Elite 8 becoming Elite 6 Elite 8 Members (from weakest to strongest) ' ''' '''Red, Jann Carlo(a.k.a. The Romantic Trainer) ranks 8 in the Elite 8 where he is the first to battle the player. He specializes in Grass,and Flying-Type Pokemon. His main Pokemon is Shiftry. He's seen back but this time w/out the cape. You'll have to find him hidden in the shadows of his trees, once found a wind will blow of the leaves covering him up. He was Vice Mayor of Euniland for 6 years. ' ' Cano, Angelica '(a.k.a. The Fierce Trainer) ranks 7 in the Elite 8,where she is the second to battle zee player. He specializes in Dragon-type Pokemon. Her main Pokemon is Dragonite. Don't mess with her or you'll be sorry... She is feared by most trainers. ' ''' '''Kerv Pineda(a.k.a. The Mathematical Ninja Assassin) ranks 6 in the Elite 8 where he is the third to battle the player. He specializes in Ninja-based Pokemon. He, in the remakes, has an invisible wall to make it to him and you cannot see him 'til you are on his exact spot. The wall appears after you defeat him. He was Mayor of Konoha Island for 3 years. ' ' JM Tayag '(a.k.a. The Dark Master of Chaos )ranks 5 in the Elite 8,where he is the first to battle le player. The player is given a flashlight to find him in complete darkness.... ' ''' '''Vlad Garvez(a.k.a. The Frog-Fearing Coward) ranks 4 in the Elite 8 where he is fifth to battle the player. He specializes in Dark, and Fire-Type Pokemon. His main Pokemon are Crawdaunt and Infernape. Even in the remake he's still afraid of frogs.. ' ' Kenneth Lotho(a.k.a. The Heartthrob)ranks 3 in the Elite 8 where he is the sixth to battle the player. He specializes in Pokemon with squinted eyes. His main Pokemon is Snorlax. He makes girls go crazy. He is tempted to use Pokemon with eyes like Brock's but some of these are fully evolved. ' ' Phil Serato(a.k.a. The Silent Man of Action) ranks 2 in the Elite 8 where he is the seventh to battle the player. He specializes in Incredible Pokemon. He is unbelievably silent with the caption "......You....... defeated the other 6..... I'll end........ your streak...... ........ ..... ....". Ivan Panis(a.k.a. The Fat Dark Trainer) ranks 1 in the Elite 8 where he is eighth to battle the player. He and the Champion have equal chances of winning. He specializes in HARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pokemon. He has somewhat a rivalry with the champion. Champion ' ' CJ Camara(a.k.a. The Most Awesome-est Master) ranks 1 in CaLaBaRZon Region. He specializes in Invincible Powerful Pokemon. He and fat-so(Ivan) become World Masters after. He voted Phil as the new champion as he will be in the World Masters tournament. Prof. Sepoy Geli(a.k.a. Etymological Professor) was a Champion of NCR since 1997 'til he retired at 2005 and became professor of Calabarzon. '''Phil Serato '''becomes the Champion after Ivan and CJ goes to the WMT. The rooms of Ivan and CJ can be seen while going to the Hall of Fame. Category:Smart Trainers Category:Elite Trainers Category:Strong Trainers